Fame isn't everything!
by Princess Alex
Summary: James and Lily are out of Hogwarts! Later on, James becomes a famous Quidditch player, while Lily lands on a job being his personal assistant! LoveHate story
1. Fame isn't everything!

Chapter 1

"Uh, I'm sick of this!" shouted James Potter as he closed his kitchen curtains, which showed a mob of admirers, journalists and photographers. And then turn to his best friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

"Oh, cheer up Prongs, its not that bad!" Sirius chuckled, as he watched his best friend pace around the kitchen.

"I can't handle this, the crowd, the tabloids, and THE BIG GAME TOMORROW! I can't take it!"

"Cheer up, James, they just love you, that's all!" Remus told him.

"Well, I can't take it anymore! I'm going for a walk!"

As he stepped in the fireplace, he turned to his friends and asked

"Will you take care of them?" as he glance at the closed curtains.

"No, problemo!" Sirius answered happily eyeing a nice blond as he peeped through the curtains.

"Thanks" sighed in relief.

Then he stood there for a moment and thought where he should go, where no one can recognize him. He must have stood there for a long time that Remus had to say

"While you're in there, here's some reading material on your celebrity life, Prongs!"

And handed him a magazine with a picture of him containing the cover page.

He was sick of being himself! But where would he go, where nobody can recognize him. Then, he smiled at his brilliant idea and turned to his friends and asked

"Do you guys have muggle money, I can borrow. Just in case, I want to buy something. You know how Gringotts is really pack of people today and I don't want to..."

"I have some money," Sirius answered and handed James a fist full of money." I don't know how much there is..."

"How did you get muggle money" interrupted Peter.

Sirius grinned and laughed as he answered

"I toke out my first-and last-muggle date last night. I found them fascinating but at the end of the date, she gave me some strange numbers and told me to call her in her felly-fone."

They laughed and then stopped when the door gave a loud bang, Peter turned to James and said

"I think you better go!"

"Right, um...London...muggle London" he shouted as the floo powder whirled him in an abandon building. He stepped out of the fireplace and exit the building. Only to find that the floo powder toke him to muggles busiest streets.

"Ah, perfect!" he thought and smiled to himself as he began walking down the street.

I hope you like my story!


	2. The mysterious woman

**Chapter 2-**

He'd been walking for and hour and decides to pull out the magazine that Remus gave him, and kept on walking.

**James Potter and the mysterious woman!**

James Potter decide to go out with a woman that's 15 years older than him-writes Rita Skeeter. On September 12James Potter asked Ryta Skootor, to accompany him for dinner that night. I speak for myself and for every witches out there, that to give up that woman up and go out with someone around his age. For example, Rita Skeeter…………..

He kept reading the article, and vaguely remembered that he bumped into someone. But, somehow, he remembered that he mumbled an apology.

He kept on walking and then felt something really hard struck his head. He turned around and found that he was face to face with a very beautiful young woman- but somehow she was really angry about something.

"Excuse me, mister! I don't know who you are, who thinks it's funny to bumped onto someone without his apology or his help?" the woman hissed at him.

James didn't say anything, all he could do was stare at the woman. She had thick, dark red hair. She was up to James chest, and she was the owner of firm plump rosy lips and dazzling green eyes.

James cleared his throat. "I'm sorry," he apologized. He broke their eye contact, as he looked down at the pavement floor, and found that the thing that struck James head was an apple-which was now smashed into pieces.

"But, do you really had to throw that apple at me?" asked and suddenly rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"I had to mister…"

"James Potter" James interrupted.

"Potter! You were busy reading a magazine to know what you're doing! I had no choice but throw an apple at you, which was already in my hand!" she answered.

"And a good thing too! I would have never notice you!" James said charmingly.

"Your charm won't never work on me Mr. Potter! Because of you, I don't have an apple to eat and while you bumped into me, you crushed my dozen eggs, now I don't have anything for breakfast!" the woman explained.

Suddenly, a brilliant idea struck James. He grinned to himself and offered

"How about we go back to the grocery store, and I 'll. buy you the eggs and the apple?"

"How about you give me the money, I '' leave and never see you again!" she suggested.

"Oh, come on. Tell me one good reason why you can't walk with me to grocery store and buy the eggs and the apple."

"Because, my parents taught me very well not to be friends with strangers!" she explained.

"Since when am I stranger? You do know my name right? Secondly, I am a stranger who is offering this kindly deed!" James couldn't give without a fight.

The woman gave a loud sigh stare at him-more like glare at him-and mumbled her answer "okay!"

James heard the answer, smiled charmingly and offered his hand. But she quickly rejected him and started walking.

When he finally caught up with her and asked

"Excuse me, may I have the pleasure of knowing you name when you know mine."

The woman stopped and faced him with a smirk.

"You decided to tell me your name, Mr. Potter. Mot mine."

"So you not going to tell me?" as they continued walking.

"What do you think?" looked at him as they walked.

"Ah, finally a challenge" James thought, smiling. "Not a bad looker either."

"What are you smiling at" getting impatient with this James Potter fellow, every second.

"Nothing……..much" he teased.

The woman had enough, she pushed James onto a wall and hissed as she pointed out her opinion and leaned in close.

"Look, just because your tall, dark and handsome, it doesn't mean that you own the world and everything in it. I can tell that you're an athlete, with the hint of cockiness in your voice."

James jaw dropped. The woman hardly even knew him but she was judging him as he was on her books. James was deeply amazed. Simply because she wasn't mesmerized by his image. He felt so happy just making her really angry.

James also leaned in and grinned as he said

"You think I'm tall, dark and handsome?" he teased.

After staring at each other's eyes, the woman finally noticed that their lips were dangerously close. She broke the silence by saying

"Shut up! The sooner we get there the better for me!"

They continued walking, but this time in silence. James was observing some muggle stores and was deeply in his thoughts. He didn't even notice that people were giving him strange looks.

"I wish you should wear something different." James heard the woman muttered.

"Why? Want to see more of me under this robe….." His robe, he totally forgot about that, she must of thought of him as a freak! Then an important fact came to him. She was a muggle, he never thought the day when he would fall for a muggle!

He was so deeply in thought that he was suddenly found himself in front of the cashier and pulling out Sirius's money.

"Excuse me, but you're short $5" the cashier told James.

"Typical!" roared the woman as she handed the money.

As they stepped outside the grocery store, the woman turned to James and said

"Thank you for the groceries, even though you were short of money! I had ………..fun, though! Good day to you Mr. Potter and good-bye!" as the woman walked away.

As James was telling himself that he would never see that beautiful woman again. The woman suddenly stopped and turned around to look at James. Then she smirked and said

"And Potter, good luck at the Quidditch World Cup game tomorrow!" as she continued to walk away.


	3. The New Job

Lily Evans, finally made it to her apartment and quickly check her fireplace, no one was there. She had missed him, just because of that James Potter fellow! She was so busy about being angry, that see didn't see a head sitting in the middle of the fireplace.

"You're late!" roared Colin Bones, was the head boss of the G. A. J. D.-Get A Job Department. You see Lily Evans was jobless and need to find work immediately.

"I'm so sorry! I was caught up with something!" Lily explained.

"I have found you a job. I must say, a really good one too! This job would be perfect for you, you are responsible and eager. But you have to promise me that you have to let go of your stubbornness. I do not want to find another job for you!"'

"I promise, promise! Now, what is it?" Lily asked eagerly.

"You would be a personal assistant for………….."

"What a personal assistant, that means I have to do my future boss's dirty work- clean, cook and other lazy chores that the person doesn't want to do!"

"All of that James Potter has, already! Well maybe, you have to cook for him for certain occasions, but……….."

"What" Lily interrupted again." James Potter, THE James Potter, the famous Quidditch star player!"

"I knew you would love it, I would be excited too, if I was a young woman….."

"Love it! I don't love it that would be the last job I would ever do in my life. Thank you Mr. Bones for your help, but you just have to find me another job!" Lily pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Evans. But I told you that I wouldn't find you another job. Now, stopped that attitude of yours and I'll see you at the Quidditch game tomorrow….."

"I don't have tickets" she told him.

" No problem! Since your James Potter personal assistant, you're VI. I. P. at the top box. Come on, you only need this job for a couple of months so you could pay of your apartment. Then you could go back to your Auror training in September…."

"I know Mr. Bones. But, I cannot stand James Potter. You see, I bumped onto him today, I guess he wanted to 'get away from them all' and decided to walk in muggles busiest streets. And when I meet him, I was kind of rude to him. But, I don't regret it he's quite arrogant actually. I'm just embarrassed that now I have to work for him, when I constantly told him that I will never see him again!" Lily explained.

"Well, you just have to deal with it! I have to go now Ms. Evans, I'll meet you at the semi-final Quidditch game tomorrow! Oh, I do hope England wins against Bulgaria. Wouldn't it be an exciting final if England and Ireland play….."

"Bye-Mr. Bones " Lily interrupted Lily, not wanting to think about Quidditch. Then Mr. Bones's head disappeared and left Lily deeply in her thoughts.

At least, that's what she thought until.

"Lily, is what Bones saying is true! Your going to be James Potter personal assistant!" her roommate Arabella Figg shrieked in excitement.

"Yes" Lily answered disappointedly. "How did you know?"

"Are you forgetting that I work for Bones. Plus he handed me a ticket for you for tomorrows game, I got curious and beg him what was going on."

Lily nodded in understandment, she was deeply in thought, that she hardly heard Arabella singing "My best friend, is working for James Potter. I'm going to know where he lives, yah! Now, I don't have to be guilty of you staying behind, we're going together! Lily, earth to Lily…."

"Oh great. Now that I'm working for James Potter, he has to know my name! He always get what he wants!" Lily thought disappointedly.


	4. The SemiFinal

"Ladies and gentlemen…..welcome! Welcome to the semi-final of the four hundred and twenty World Cup!" The commentator's voice boomed across the stadium. People erupted into cheers and waved their flags around.

"I can't believe you regretted to come here, earlier!" Arabella shouted thought the cheers.

" I can't believe it either" Lily confessed. I didn't know that I would miss this!"

"And now ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome- the Bulgarian National Quidditch team. I give you Vortimid ! Avonavi !Fargoz !Iksvel !Vonahcluv ! Voklov ! Aaaaaaand- Murk !" A wild applause from Bulgarian supporters.

"And now, please greet-The England National Quidditch Team!" yelled the commentator. "Presenting-William! Paltrow! Lucas! Wales! Jones! Columbus! Aaaaaaand- Potter!

Lily pressed her Omnioculars hard against her eyes. She still could hear the loud cheer Arabella was giving England, but she couldn't keep her eyes away from James Potter. He was hovering a few meters away from the Top Box, he looked focus yet nervous.

Potter flew in through the middle of the Quidditch field and waited like, everyone else, for the referee.

A small and skinny, gray-haired woman, strode into the pitch. A silver whistle was protruding in her lips, and she was carrying a large wooden crate under one arm, her broomstick under the other. The referee mounted her broomstick and kicked the crate open-four balls burst into the air: the scarlet Quaffle, the two black bludgers and the miniscule, winged golden snitch.

After timeless hours, the match was still in play England was leading with the scores of 520-480. The Bulgarians were 40 points behind, every score that would be in the hoops, will count.

Lily tapped her foot impatiently, "Come on, Potter get the bloody snitch!" muttered under her breath.

"Anxious, to see Potter again, Lily!" Arabella heard her.

"Why would I want to see him again?"

"Because Bones is going to introduce you to him!"

"What?" Lily shrieked.

"Why would Bones buy you a ticket then! I don't think he likes you that much, after you quit so many jobs. The only reason he gave you a ticket, because he wants you to start your job right away!" Arabella answered.

"I hope your wrong, Bella! I don't think the clothes that I'm wearing right now, is appropriate for the first day on the job" Lily told her as she glanced at herself. She was wearing a tight black V-neck sweater, white skirt that didn't really reach to her knees, black knee socks and matching shoes.

"I'm sure James wouldn't mind! Come on Lily, watch the game" Arabella told her as she shoved her Omnioculars back to her eyes.

But Lily couldn't go back to the game, all she could do was think about the future meeting she would have with James Potter.

Suddenly all those thoughts about James Potter washed away as she saw a golden snitch zoomed in front of her face. Wide eyed, she tugged Arabella's robes nervously. Arabella turned around and gasped at the snitch, which was still in front of her face.

Lily's eyes grew even wider when she saw Potter and the Bulgarian seeker, Murk, flying right at her. Lily quickly shut her eyes and waited what would happen next for her.

As Lily guessed it, her chair did fly backwards. Her head hit the ground pretty hard, making every part of her body ached.

But, she never expected someone on top of her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw James Potter staring down at her.

She felt herself blush, but never broke their gaze. He grinned at her as he saw her blush then took his left hand and slowly caressed her left cheek.

She was sent back to reality, when she felt something struggling under her skirt. She was Lily Evans again, as James Potter first meet her.

"So?"

"So, what?" James asked softly, too softly.

She knew that he was about to kiss her, so she sent him back to reality by saying.

"Potter, did you catch the bloody snitch or not?"

It worked, he sat up and found that his right hand was under Lily's skirt, it must have got there when he fell on her. He took his hand out and found the struggling snitch in his hand.

He stood up and waved it around as the commentator's voice boomed across the stadium by saying.

"James Potter caught the snitch, England made it to the finals! England and the Irish team would be competing for the World Cup, in exactly four weeks from now! Get your tickets soon, I know it's going to be a rough game!"

James looked down to help the same mysterious woman get up to her feet and then he would beg her name. But, as he looked down, the woman was gone.

Lily Evans stood up and ran out of the Top Box as fast as she could. But someone grabbed her hand and stopped her.

She turned around and in relief, that she found that Colin Bones that stopped her.

"Hold up, Ms. Evans! You will have the chance of meeting Mr. Potter today, meet me beside the statue of the World Cup, so you wouldn't get in trouble with bodyguards!" he told her.

Lily nodded, showing that she understood and continued running off the Top Box. She ran into to a place, where she only knew it would be empty- the restroom. She barged in and began pacing up and down the restroom and was beginning to mutter to herself.

"Get a hold of yourself Evans! I'm sure he had a good explanation on why he had his hand under your skirt and if he does- it better be a good one!"

"Face it Lily! You enjoyed being in that position earlier! Didn't you?" Said a little voice inside her head.

For some strange reason, she couldn't answer that. Part of her- more like the whole of her- really liked being really close to him. The weight on top of her body, the smell of him and when stroked he stroked her cheek, all she wanted to do was shut her eyes and feel his warm strong hand. But nooo, all she was gaze at his lovely hazel eyes.

She stopped, stood in front of the mirror and began rubbing her temples, telling herself to get a hold of herself and that she barely knows the guy.

Suddenly she heard a crowd full of noisy women making their way in the restroom. She took one more glance at herself in the mirror, took a deep breath and exited the restroom.

As she arrived at the statue she found Colin Bones already there waiting for her. When she reached him, he quickly grabbed her arm, flashed a photo I.D. of himself to a bodyguard and they easily went through.

"The England team takes a while to celebrate their victory! So, we might wait for a while!"

As they reached the England team's locker room, they found a mob of photographers and reporters outside the locker room door.

"We might as well stay out here, if we go in there right now that mob will attack us full of questions after" Colin Bones said wisely.

It took at least an hour for some of the England team to come out and face the media.

When one of the lead chasers, Lucas, was being interviewed. One of the reporters asked

"When will James Potter come out?"

"I think James is trying to drown himself. He kept mumbling something about the same mysterious woman he meet, and saying that she slipped through him again….." Then Lucas walked off while the media followed her, wanting to know to know James Potter and the mysterious woman. While Lucas answered that question, Lily couldn't help but blush and think that she was the mysterious woman.

"And Lucas. I think that's about all of them. Come on Ms. Evans, let's meet your new boss!" Mr. Bones said cheerily.

They went though the bodyguards and stepped into the locker room, finding it empty but could still hear water running from the showers.

"I do hope, he really didn't drown himself" he whispered to Lily and then called James. "Mr. Potter, oh Mr. Potter! It's me Colin Bones, I'm here to introduce you to your new personal assistant."

The running of the water stopped, they heard someone coming out of the showers and sure enough slowly walking towards them.

James reached them wearing nothing but a white towel around his waist and a shorter matching towel around his neck, which he was cleaning his face with.

He stopped walking and cleaning when he saw Lily, he stared at her for a while and then gave her his trademark smile. Then he walked closer to them still with a smile on his face.

"Ah, Mr. Potter! I had to say congratulations, that was a marvelous catch you caught there, earlier!"

"Thank you" he said still looking at Lily.

"Ah, Mr. Potter!" Colin Bones said as he followed his gaze and found that he was looking at Lily.

"Meet your new assistant. Evans. Lily Evans!"

Lily rolled her eyes as she saw James smile grew even wider.


End file.
